


It's been 14 Years

by Kinsey_sarai



Category: Joe Martin Famous Parody Star
Genre: Don't read, F/M, Yikes, wowoowowow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinsey_sarai/pseuds/Kinsey_sarai
Relationships: Joe Martin/Becky





	It's been 14 Years

Joes Uber pulled up to the simple home. He was tired from his long trip all the way to Tennessee and his damn Uber driver would not shut up! 

"So anyways, I'm getting married this week so if you get the chance you can tip me on the uber app." The Jewish/Irish Uber driver explains.

"Yeah, Yeah. Nice to meet you jew." The cleft palated Joe murmurs getting out of the car and taking in his surroundings before stripping out of his clothes on the sidewalk. Walking up to the house with only a ukulele covering him, his clothes left behind, he knocks on the door for it to be opened by the most beautiful heavy set middle aged woman Joe has ever seen.

"Hello!?" The woman asks surprised looking at this young man in his state of undress. "who are you?"

"I'm Joe. And you're gorgeous!!!" He says breathlessly, eyes wide. "Can I play you a song"

"Um... Thank you!" She blushes stepping back opening the door wider "Come in, please."

Stepping in Joe looks around the quaint modest house. "Beautiful home." 

"Thank you, I've worked hard on it." She says proudly "I don't leave often because I just love it."

"Do you have a room we could go to? A manly yet boyish room possibly? That's where I do my best work." He shruggs 

"Yes, we can go to my son-guest room." She stumbles out leading Joe down the hall to the smallish room and sitting on the bed.;

"Just sit back and relax sexy I will sing you a song then make love to you." Joe says sensually before ukeing Becky so hard.

FIN


End file.
